This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Currently DOS requires a combination of light sources to illuminate tissues from 650-1000 nm. Few practical laser diodes exist in visible wavelengths for FDPM. New supercontinuum fiber lasers offer solutions to both problems: an integrated source with high visible and NIR spectral content. The high harmonic content (5 ps master pulse width), high density power (~ 1mW/nm) and turnkey operation make these light sources amenable to real-time frequency-domain broadband spectral imaging. We propose to integrate supercontinuum technology into DOS/I instrumentation that will allow for extended broadband spectral (400-1100 nm) and temporal (~ few GHz modulation) spectroscopic imaging using a variety of fiber-based probes designed to interrogate tissues across spatial scales.